Settling A Score
by gilglos
Summary: Spike believes he has a score to settle with Buffy, so he picks up a girl from the Bronze, but as Spike begins to fall for her he is informed that she is only trouble, something he doesnt want with the slayer around, especially with the impending apocolyp


Settling A Score

Summary- Spike believes he has a score to settle with Buffy, so he picks up a girl from the Bronze, but as Spike begins to fall for her he is informed that she is only trouble, something he does not want with the Slayer around, especially with the impending apocalypse and his new girls connections to it.

A/N- this is a birthday fic for my best friend Miranda, so happy birth-a-ma-day Mia!

*******

            Spike stood up on stage, looking out over the dance floor, his eyes watching Buffy as she danced in the center of three guys.

            He glared after her as she tugged at one of their arms, a broad shouldered bloke, and walked with him out of the Bronze. With his focus still on the door he poured his 'soul' out into the microphone.

            'That bitch. Taking home some wanker. So I was used and abused. That's what I get for giving her my heart,' he thought during a switch in songs where he continued to mentally kick himself.

            He looked at the microphone, then back up as something, or someone rather, caught his eye. It was a light brown haired beauty, an oval face with full red pouty lips, but it was her eyes that entranced him. For when she looked up onto the stage, Spike saw the color of her eyes, a dark mesmerizing blue.

            As he stared at her, watching her buy a drink and sit at a table near the bar a thought popped into his head (yes all an original thought), the perfect song that would fit the mood he is in.

            And so with a look back at the band, he began to sing.

_I don't think you know my name_

_I think you'd leave me to stay in the rain_

_A pretty little girl got a thing for me_

_Gonna cut me open and let me bleed_

_But I've been looking at you with your long brown hair_

_Pretty little feet sparkling everywhere_

_Look so good when your coming my way_

_But I have to look down when you talk to me_

_Cause your dangerous, your dangerous _

_And you don't even know it_

_One maybe two maybe three more years_

_You'll be a full hot baby have all your curves_

_Here's a little taste of irony_

_You'll be a ten hot baby to good for me_

_And I'v been looking ta you with your long brown hair_

_Pretty little feet sparkling everywhere_

_Look so good when you're coming my way_

_But I have to look down when you talk to me_

_Cause your dangerous, your dangerous, your dangerous_

_And you don't even know it_

            As the backup guitarist got a quick solo and it was Spikes turn to sing again, he looked back over at the girl, who was staring avidly in his direction. All coherent thought flew from his mind, making him forget the lyrics, so he improvised.

            "I want to try something real quick," he told the audience, trying to do what the back up guitarist had just done.

            When getting it right on the second try, he remembered the lyrics and began to sing again.

_You know little girl you'd better stay set_

_Play with fire when you get to wet_

_So sit me down and leave me be_

_You get the devil when you unchain me_

            Spike smiled when the girl arched an eyebrow at the last line.

_And I've been looking at you with your long brown hair_

_Pretty little feet sparkling everywhere_

_Look so good when you're coming my way_

_But I have to look down when you talk to me_

_Cause your dangerous, dangerous, your dangerous_

_And you don't even know it_

            As the song ended, and the band got ready for a quick break, Spike told the floor, mainly the girl, "your bad, you made me fuck up." He stepped away from the microphone as the whole club laughed and walked off stage and up to the bar.

            He took a seat and ordered a shot.

            The beautiful girl sat down beside him.

            "What was that song about?" she asked him.

            "You luv," Spike told her, his accent showing through.

            "Oh really? How can that be? We've never met before," she replied leaning towards the bleached blond next to her.

            "Well, names Spike," Spike turned and took the girls hand, kissing the knuckles.

            "Rebecca," she told him.

            "Now that's an old world name."

            "What can I say, I'm an old world kinda girl. But people usually just call me Electra," she replied with a wolfish grin, peaking Spikes interest further.

            "Oh and why is that?"

            "Now that is a story for another day, or rather night."

            "Ahhh, so I will see you again, to hear this story." It was more of a statement than a question.

            She slid of the bar stool, "I would count on it."

            Spike stared after this new girl, watching her leather clad form slip into the shadows and weave her way in and out of the tables.

            As Spike watched her walk away, hoping to see her again in a chance encounter, he began to form a plan. One that would include this new girl, to say, make her feel more at home in Sunnydale, as well as serve as payback.


End file.
